The Girl Is Mine
by SoN1stFan
Summary: Mike has a crush, Santana's not having it. Femslash. Brittana One-shot.


**Authors Note:** I posted this on Livejournal about 6 months ago. I'm just now starting to post things on this site, even though I've had an account on here for a while. Anyway, I hope you like it, if so review it and let me know please.

* * *

Today was the day. He was going to do this, he was really going to go through with it this time. He talked himself up in the mirror for almost an hour that morning. Mike Chang walked to the Glee room, yellow roses held out carefully in front of him. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were in the corner of the room talking. Quinn was by the piano scolding Puck, and Finn was talking to Matt and Artie. Mike walked in, spotting her right away, deeply engrossed in conversation with Santana, as usual. Legs crossed towards each other, Santana's head propped up on her fist as she talked to Brittany, a huge smile on the girls' face.

"You can do this." he said to himself as he continued walking, and approached them.

Santana looked up first, confusion on her face. Mike Chang? How dare he interrupt their conversation with his presence! She looked him up and down, sitting up in her chair and crossing her arms. Her eyes went wide at the yellow roses in his hand and she glared at him, her confusion and annoyance quickly replaced by disgust and... jealousy?

Brittany followed Santana's' gaze to the boy, and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi!" she said ecstatically, and Mike grinned, relaxing a bit.

"Hello Brittany." he said happily then turned to Santana. "Santana." he said cautiously. She smiled at him sarcastically then rolled her eyes. He looked at her warily before turning his attention back to Brittany.

"Uh...these are for you." he said, handing Brittany the bouquet of yellow roses. She gasped happily and gently rubbed the petal of one of the roses and looked back up at Mike.

"They're yellow." she looked back down at the flowers, gently brushing a hand over them. "Yellow is my favorite." Mike smiled complacently.

Santana looked back and forth between Brittany and Mike with disgust.

"Yeah, I thought you might like yellow ones better... because you know... they're yellow, like ducks."

"Yes! They remind me of ducks. I like ducks."

"That's good, 'cause ducks are cool, I like ducks too."

"Great! You like ducks, Britt likes ducks, we all like ducks! So could you just speed this thing up Chang?"

"S, don't be mad." Brittany said.

"I'm not mad Britt." she said with a sigh, looking at the blond, then glaring at Mike.

"Here, you can have some of my flowers." she says, pulling a few flowers from the bouquet and handing them to Santana, smiling brightly at her.

Mike watched in silence, confused at what was going on. A smirk worked its way onto Santana's' face and she glanced up at Mike smugly.

"Um, Brittany... I was just wondering if... if maybe you'd like to... if you want to, that is-"

"Spit it out Chang!" Santana quipped. Brittany dropped her hand to Santana's' knee, in an effort to calm the Latina, their attention still on Mike.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Oh..." Brittany said, casting her gaze downward, then looking off to the side. "No..." She says softly. Santana bit her lip, her smirk in place.

"No?" he asked defeated and the blond looked back at him.

"You're sad now." she noted. "I'm sorry."

"But... why?"

"Why?" Brittany asked confused.

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked, trying to keep calm. "And the other night... you."

"The other night was fun." Brittany says quickly. She looks over at Santana then back to Mike. "I... you're really nice, and you like ducks, and you're a great dancer. I like dan-"

"So why are you saying no?" he asked, cutting her off. She looked at Santana again, then back to mike once more.

"I like you Mike...but only in the friend way?" she says, looking at Santana, silently asking if she said it right. Santana nodded and Brittany turned her attention back to Mike.

"No..." he says looking from Brittany to Santana, then back to Brittany. "Britt, if you're doing this because of Santana, you don't have to. You don't have to do what she says B-"

"That's enough Chang." Santana says, standing in front of him now, her arms crossed. "She said no, now leave her alone." She said, a satisfied smirk on her face. Mike gulps angrily and looks past her, back to Brittany.

"I'm not gonna stop. You can't let Santana run you Brittany." he tells her, then looks back to Santana. "This won't be the last time I ask her out." he whispers challengingly to Santana.

"Then it won't be the last time she turns you down, and it definitely won't be the last time you deal with me." She says calmly, then reaches her pinky out for Brittany. Brittany links pinkies with her.

"Thanks for the flowers." Brittany says, still holding them in her left hand. Santana bumps shoulders with him as they walk out of the Glee room

Mike is shoved into the lockers, making a loud clang. A few students in the hall look, but then keep going when Santana glares at them.

"We need to talk." She says, then pulls him outside the back doors at school and pushes him against the wall.

"Ouch!" He exaggerates, to get his point of pain across.

"Listen here Chang. That little scene in the Glee room today, not hilarious at all. Also, it **_is_** the last time you ask Brittany out."

"No, it-" Santana covers his mouth, silencing him.

"When I'm talking, **_do not_** interrupt." She says, then crosses her arms. It's then that he notices the bracelet on her wrist. He thinks back to earlier, Brittany walking out and holding the flowers in her left hand. On her wrist, was the same bracelet.

"See, this is a warning. I'm not really a fan of giving warnings, but Britt likes you, she thinks you're nice. I on the other had, don't care how nice you are. You need to back off. _Leave. Her. Alone_." She says.

Mike looks at her, his brow furrowed, and it's all beginning to connect.

"She's mine." She says possessively, staring him down. "Understand?"

"She was with me the other night." He says.

"Oh, I already know about that. Not that it's any of your business, but Britt and I have an understanding. She may have fucked you but her heart belongs to me, and I'm fine with that, because in everyone elses' case, outside of our little world, sex isn't dating. We may sleep with other people, but we belong to each other. I know it, and she knows it. It's why you don't stand a chance. It's why she will **_always_** turn you down. So you can talk to her, dance with her, and even be friends with her, just remember that **_I'm_** the one who fully has her." !  
She says  
, holding up her left wrist, and showing the silver bracelet. Mike glances a little closer, noticing the 'B' engraved on the heart.

"...you love her." He points out. She gives him a 'whatever' shrug.

"So. It's none of your business. Stop asking her out, because next time, I won't be as lenient. I will break your hip. And no more dancing for you." She says with a fake pout. She pats his chest and rolls her eyes at him before going back into school.

The next morning Mike is at his locker. He shuts it and begins to walk away when he sees Brittany with Santana across the hall at her locker. He watches as Santana smiles, pulls a yellow plush duck from her locker and gives it to Brittany. Brittany jumps up and down giddily while clapping her hands. She takes the duck, and hugs Santana tightly. Santana catches Mikes gaze and glares at him. Mike gives her a small smile and a nod. When Brittany finally releases her from the hug Santana closes her locker. Mike continues watching as Brittany offers her pinky and they descended down the hall.


End file.
